Maxwell's Little Demon
by GuruMaji
Summary: Takes place after "Duo of Mine".


  
  
  
Maxwell's Little Demon  
  
  
  
  
It started as a taunt...  
  
  
" You're too poor to give anything to Miz Garcia,  
girlie-head !!!" one of the boys sneered at him as  
they try to gauge any reaction from the solemn-faced  
boy.They always love to tease Duo before school time.  
They make it a show so that everyone would watch as  
they engage him in one of their dirty tricks.  
  
He stopped and counted to ten loudly enough to be  
heard by the bullies. His first reaction was to launch  
himself at them and pound their balls to  
smithereens-make sure that next time they'll think  
twice of calling him Girlie. But a firm voice held him  
in his place and a promise given to that owner's   
voice...  
  
* No ifs and buts, Duo. No more brawling in school.  
Please. I am begging you !!!*  
  
He was stubborn at first but with much cajoling and  
threatening from the exasperated Miss Garcia, he gave  
in- promising to the third person (oops, the fourth  
one ) who is dearest in his heart ( next to Sister  
Helen and Father Maxwell ) that he will behave from  
then on .Besides, she also promised him she'd tell  
Father and Sister that he was doing well and  
'behaving' in school-which was fine for him.  
  
He drew another sigh and went on his way. But the boys  
were still on him egging and, heckling him from  
behind.   
  
He was getting annoyed,no- getting pissed off.'This is  
getting tire some.'How he wished he could throw  
something at them just to shut them up !(maybe a poo  
bomb will do )But as usual, that voice put all the  
stops to his mad ramblings.....  
  
*For Christ's sakes,Duo, control your temper ! Its the  
only reason you always get yourself into trouble !!!!*  
  
  
As much he wanted to ignore the bullies and do what Mz  
Garcia said, he couldn't let them continue this all  
the way to the schoolroom-where his beloved teacher would be  
waiting for him. He would die of embarrassment.  
  
He prayed that they will listen this time and leave  
him alone. He turned and faced them quietly ,"Please.  
Stop , calling me Girlie ".  
  
" Or what Girlie,you're going to cry and hide at your  
Nunnny's litle skirt ? "the biggest boy challenged  
him.   
  
That sent another round of chuckles ." Besides, I bet  
Mz Garcia would just throw your gift in the trashcan  
because its soooooo ugly she's disgusted with it !!!"  
  
That was the last straw for the violet-eyed boy.   
  
Before he even took a step towards the boys, the  
school bell rang and the children scampered to  
their respective rooms. Duo stayed behind where he was  
for a moment. He was seething with rage-and his  
fingers were itching to do some major damage.  
  
'I think I'm going to skip school today . Need the  
time to plot my revenge. And besides, I only promise  
Miz Garcia no "brawling in school".' He reasoned out  
to himself.   
  
Decision made.  
  
He started to whistle a happy tune as he traipsed out  
of the school gates. His mind already churning with  
wonderful tricks to get even with the bullies.  
  
He wasn't called Maxwell's demon for nothing.  
  
Unfortunately, Miss Garcia was at that time looking out  
of the window as Duo was halfway out of the gate.   
  
Her brows arched alarmingly.   
  
  
* What is that squirt up to now ?*  
  
  
*********  
  
Billie Grant and his friends were having a fun time   
bullying other kids. They think that's its their   
privilege coz they're Fed children and they look down   
on any kid whose parent is not a Fed, and treat him   
like dirt.   
  
Wherever they go, other schoolchildren get out of   
their way or suffer humiliation in their hands. But   
always, some unfortunate kid is a little bit slow and   
he's going to be their dinner, at the expense of the   
child's pride and allowance. They were so sure of   
themselves that they believe that they can put down   
anyone they like and get away with it ( because the   
kid concerned is too afraid to complain either to the   
school teacher or to his parents. They made sure of   
it before they leave him alone to hunt another prey)   
  
  
But this time, they made a mistake of hitting on a   
certain orphan boy named Duo. Otherwise known by his   
more sinister moniker, Maxwell's Little Demon.   
  
  
As Billie and his flunkies step out of the school   
gates that afternoon. Retribution was waiting for   
them-in the guise of a small elfin-faced boy who was   
at that time taking his first target out with a   
slingshot armed with poop bombs.   
  
If only they know that whoever messes with the Demon   
gets burned in return. Big time.   
  
  
********  
  
Duo was having a fun time flinging the odorous  
projectiles that he missed seeing Miss Garcia bursting out of the  
school gates - alerted by the cacophony of noises Billie and  
the others were making as they try to dodge the missiles being  
aimed at them. Billie, on his intent to evade a poop bomb  
collided into a surprised Miss Garcia, knocking her over.  
  
Dazed and a little bit disoriented, she didn't understand what Billie was   
screaming to her until it's too late.  
  
" Miss, DUCK !!!!"  
  
SPLACK !  
  
~~~end~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
back to the fics page   



End file.
